The rapid and effective presentation and communication of information is important in many applications. For example, short messaging services (SMS) have been developed for wireless communication systems to provide message delivery to network subscribers via a wireless network whenever subscribers are in a wireless service area. Such messages are generally transmitted outside a voice channel so that the subscriber can access these messages while communicating via the voice channel. Typically, these messages are presented on a mobile station display so that they are received by the subscriber for timely response.
Message presentation on wireless mobile stations can be limited because of display capabilities or permissible message lengths. For example, SMS messages are generally limited to 160 characters. In addition, a typical mobile station display can show only a limited number of characters simultaneously, so that displayed message length is typically even less. Computer or workstation applications that use higher resolution displays also exhibit similar drawbacks although such drawbacks appear only for longer messages. In some applications, information display may not be limited by display hardware, but displayed information may be unsuitable for effective communication. For example, many business and academic presentations are based on presentation slides generated with computer presentation applications or word processors. Unfortunately, while such presentation slides can be filled with characters or graphics, presentation slides that include more than a few lines of text or a few graphics are largely ineffective as viewers are unable to process larger amounts of text or graphics in a single presentation slide.
Accordingly, methods and apparatus are needed that provide enhanced communication.